Enamorada de ¿Un demonio?
by Patri-Vero
Summary: Después de haber pedido a sus padres biológicos,Vero es acogida por el Padre Fujimoto el cual la cría junto a Rin y Yukio.Aun con solo 7 años decide ser exorcista.Cuando entra a la academia nunca llegó a pensar que podría enamorarse de un demonio...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:** Bueno aquí va el primer fanfic por mi parte(Vero).La historia tratará de mi OC en el anime/manga de Ao no Exorcist,poco a poco iréis descubriendo cosas sobre quiero decir que Ao no Exorcist no me pertenece, los derechos son todos de Kazue Kato a excepción del OC que es totalmente dudeis en preguntarsobre cualquier cosa del fanfic.

* * *

Era ya casi final de verano,justamente era día 2 de septiembre .Una joven se encontraba caminando por una calle en la que apenas habían personas, a simple vista mediria sobre 1,56m su tez no era muy morena, los ojos eran de color marrón, por último su pelo era largo el cual le llegaba casi a la mitad de la columna, era de color marrón con algunos reflejos mas claros en la pelo lo llevaba atado en una coleta a excepción de los vestimenta era bastante simple, se basaba en una blusa de tiras de color roja un pantalon vaquero corto y unas zapatillas abiertas también de color rojo.

Iba a un paso algo lento por el calor que hacía a pesar de que era ya media ó a un lugar bastante apartado de la monotonía de la ciudad,el lugar era bastante tranquilo solo se oía el cantar de algunos pá acercó a un árbol en el cual daba bastante sombra,se sentó con cuidado en la hierba finalmente apoyó con cuidado su espalda en el tronco de dicho á a poco los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar hasta el punto en el que se quedó dormida.

Varias horas después sintió como alguien la llamaba,le pareció raro así que abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor intentando buscar a aquella persona que la había ó un pequeño suspiro mientras se levantaba,cerró por unos segundos los ojos mientras volvía a escuchar su abrir los ojos se encontro justo de frente con un chico algo más alto que ella,llevaba el pelo corto y de un color negro con algunos destellos de color azul,su piel era de color pálido,sus ojos eran de color a la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-!Rin,no me des esos sustos!-le dijo la joven al verlo tan cerca.-

-Perdón...-agachó un poco la cabeza mientras se ponía la mano en la nuca.-Bueno,Vero...Será mejor que regresemos ya,recuerda que mañana empezaremos en la academia Vera Cruz.-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.-

-¡Es verdad!,me había olvidado completamente-Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto a había pasado varios años desde que se tuvo que instalar en el monasterio,y en poco tiempo le cogió cariño a todos los del esas personas descaban 3 los cuales eran Rin,Yukio y Shiro,este último fue el padre adoptivo debido a que de pequeña perdió a sus hacia mucho el Padre Fujimoto falleció debido a que su cuerpo fue poseído por el mismisimo Satán.

Mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y recuerdos,hubiera seguido sumida en sus pensamientos de no haber sido por Rin que nuevamente la había llamado.

Vero,¿Te encuentras bien?,no has hablado en todo el camino.-Le preguntó algo preocupado.-

-Asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Si tranquilo estoy bien solo estaba recordando viejos entremos.-dijo mientras entraba al monasterio.-

Los monjes que habían en el monasterio la saludaron mientras sonreían,esta le correspondió el saludo y la sonrisa.

-Será mejor que termines de empaquetar lo que te queda Vero.-Dijo una voz detrás de se había dado la vuelta para ver quien era.-

-Ahora mismo iba a hacerlo,Yuki-chan.-Contestó al ver de quien se trataba.-

Después de que le dijera aquello a Yukio fue hacia su habitación la cual estaba casi vacía a excepción de unos pocos objetos que quedaban por meter en las le tomo 45 minutos para terminar de empaquetar todo,aún le quedaba un rato para la hora de la cena así que se sentó en la cama y nuevamente se había sumido en sus pensamientos.

**∞Flashback∞**

8 años antes...

No entendía nada,nunca había visto a sus padres así,no podía parar de casa estaba rodeada de vecinos,dentro estaban enferemeros y policías intentando averiguar lo sucedido.

-Por que no se despierta...-se preguntaba una y otra conseguía comprender lo ocurrido,dos enfermeros la vieron y le hicieron un pequeño chequeo para saber si estaba bien,lo único que tenía era un shock por la escena que había visto.-

Entre las personas se encontraba el Padre Fujimoto el cual era un amigo intimo de los pequeña niña se encontraba en el salón aun en shock y sin parar de vez los enfermeros se habían llevado los cuerpos de los padres de la niña poco a poco la gente se fue dispersando,hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos policías que precintaban la se había acercado a Vero,la cual parecía algo mas relajada aun que seguía sin asimilar lo sucedido.

-Por que se han tenido que ir...-dijo en un tono de susurro casi imperceptible.-

-Allá donde esten ellos siempre te cuidarán...-se oyó una voz algo grave desde la puerta del salón.-

Al levantar la mirada pudo ver que el padre Fujimoto estaba apoyada en ella mientras miraba a la pequeña.

-¡Padre Fujimoto!-se sorprendió al verlo allí,por lo que se levantó y lo saludó.-

-No me llames así...puedes llamarme Shiro.-Dijo mientras le despeinaba un se agachó hasta la altura de la pequeña.-Se que es duro lo que has visto,pero no te pongas triste no creo que a tus papis les guste verte triste.-Sonrió intentado calmar del todo a la niña.-Bueno es tarde,será mejor que prepares una pequeña mochila para pasar la noche en el monasterio,mañana vendremos a por el resto.

-A por...¿el resto?-Se quedó algo confusa pensaba que algun familiar la vendría a recoger pero recordó que no tenía familiares a los que acudir a si que se limitó a ir a su cuarto a prepar su mochila a pesar de que solo tenía 7 añ de marcharse de su habítación cogió su peluche favorito y bajó con el las escaleras.- ¡Ya estoy lista! -dijo con ganas mientras sonreía y mantenía su peluche,el cual era un pequeño caballo de color blanco con una mancha negra en la frente.-

Cogió de la mano a Shiro y fueron al vez allí le presentó a todos entre ellos se encontraba dos niños uno con gafas y algunos lunares por su cara sus ojos eran de color verde,parecía algo tí cambio el otro no llevaba ni gafas ni tenía lunares y tampoco parecía tímido.

-E-Encantada de c-conoceros...me llamo Vero-Hizo una pequeña reverencia después de que se presentara.-

-Yo me llamo Rin encantado-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.-

-Y-yo soy Yukio un p-placer.-Dijo timidamente.-

El resto de la noche se pasó dormía en el que sería su cuarto bastante tiempo.

**∞Fin del Flashback∞**

Llegó la hora de comer,al parecer Rin fue el que se encargó de hacer la cena había preparado sukiyaki,a todos se les hizo boca agua al ver que cenaría vez llegaron el resto empezaron a comer,la cena se paso tranquila y de vez en cuanto reían por alguna cosa que decía Rin o algun comentario de los vez que acabaron la cena Vero ayudó a Rin a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos,tardaron mas de lo previsto pero el rato se había pasado era casi media noche Yukio ya estaba dormido así que no le dio tiempo a despedirse,solo pudo despedirse de Rin,se cambió de ropa y se acostó,mañana tendría que levantarse temprano.

* * *

**Continuará...**

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic,el título creo que pronto empezará a cobrar sentido respecto al fanfic

en un principio iba a poner de título_ ''Próximo destino...Vera Cruz'' _pero luego pensé que no pegaría con el fanfic

Sobre el siguiente capítulo todavía no tengo decidido cuando lo subiré pero espero que no tarde mucho en subirlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Bueno espero que os guste el segundo capítulo de mi fic el cual esta recién terminado de escribir.

* * *

Ya había amanecido y los primeros rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana incidiendo en la cara de Vero, aún media frotó con las manos la cara para despertase,cuando ya estuvo despierta fue al baño a lavarse la cara y darse una ía eran las 7:15 así que le daba tiempo a desayunar e ir a vestirse con el uniforme de la uniforme se basa en una blusa de color blanco de mangas largas,un suéter amarillo encima de esta,una falda de color rosa,unos leotardos de color blanco unos zapatos negros y por último un lazo de color gris oscuro con rayas rojas y blancas.

-Bueno,creo que ya estoy lista solo me que da coger la bolsa de mano y listo.-Cuando ya había cogido su bolsa de mano se dirigió a la salida,sin no despedirse antes de los monjes que quedaban después de lo que había pasado en el monasterio.-

Ya se encontraba en la salida,al parecer había terminado paso mucho tiempo cuando apareció Rin,el cual no llevaba el uniforme debido a unos pequeños problemas.

Adelantó unos pasos y miró a ambos lados viendo que solo venía un coche el cual casi lo una limusina rosa y bastante grande,esta se paró delante del monasterio del interior salió un hombre el cual vestía muy un sombrero de copa blanco el cual era bastante grande,bajo de este se podía ver que su cabello era de color morado al igual que la perilla que tenía,unos guantes de color morado le cubrían las manos,chaqueta blanca con botones rosas, capa blanca y morada por dentro,sus pantalones eran cortos y abombados también de color blanco,llevaba unas medias rosas de rayas y por último unas botas de babucha de color fucsia.

Vero se había quedado mirando al hombre con una cara de _''Pero este tio de que va'' ._

-¿Qué buen día hace no?-Preguntó mientras se sujetaba con una mano el sombrero y miraba hacía el cielo azul y despejado que había.-

Los monjes del monasterio habían salido para saludar al que parecía ser el director de la academia Vera Cruz

-Gracias por hacerse cargo de ellos Señor Fausto.-Dijo uno de los monjes.-

-Rin se quedo mirando al director de la academia.-¿Pero tú no te llamabas Mephisto?-Preguntó algo confuso.-

Mephisto le dijo que públicamente se hacía llamar Johann Fausto V.

-Buenos días-Una voz se oyó detrás de Vero y Rin.-

-¡Yukio!-Dijeron al unísono Rin y Vero al ver que era Yukio quién había saludado.-

-Disculpad el retraso.-Dijo mientras llegaba hasta donde estaban los demás.-

Una vez dentro de la limusina se hizo un silencio algo incó parecer Mephisto sería el nuevo tutor de los tres,Vero se había quedado mirando por la ventana mientras mantenía sus manos encima de su falda.

_¿Pero por qué estoy nerviosa?_

-Ya se ve la academia-Anunció Mephisto el cual estaba mirando la academia desde su sitio.-

Después de dar una pequeña charla sobre la academia finalmente llegaron a la se había bajado Yukio y Vero mientras que Rin permanecía en la limusina cambiándose de salió los tres se dirigieron hacia el salón donde se celebraría la ceremonia de presentación,al parecer Yukio fue el representante de los nuevos vez que terminó Rin y Vero se dispusieron a buscar sus habitaciones,ninguno de los dos tenía buena orientación así que le costó un poco encontrar sus habitaciones.

-¡Pero se puede saber donde están las habitaciones!-Dijo Vero algo cansada mientras seguía a Rin.-

En mitad del pasillo se encontraron con un perro blanco que llevaba un pañuelo rosa con lunares blancos alrededor de perro paso entre los dos con algo de superioridad,mientras el perro seguía su camino los otros dos se quedaron mirando algo extrañ minutos después se encontraban persiguiendo al perro,este se subió a una farola,como si hubiera sido por arte de magia el perro desapareció creándose un humo del cual apareció Mephisto sentado en la farola.

-¡No sabía que los exorcistas podían transformarse!-Dijo Rin sorprendido.-

-Y no pueden-contestó Mephisto a la que parecía ser la pregunta de Rin.-Yo soy un caso especial.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una llave la cual le lanzó a Rin.

-Esta llave te servirá para llegar a las clases de la escuela de preparación,desde cualquier puerta.

-¿Escuela de preparación?-Volvieron a decir los dos al unísono.-

Mephisto se había ya bajado de la farola mientras se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Si,a la escuela de preparación de exorcistas.-Aclaró este.-Mientras vais a la escuela de preparatoria como cualquier alumno,el entrenamiento de exorcistas se llevará acabo en la escuela de preparación.-Durante un rato mas estuvo explicando el resto de cosas.-

-¿Las clases de exorcismo empiezan hoy mismo?-Pregunto Vero para aclararse del todo.-

Mephisto asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía enfrente de los dos preguntándoles si estaban listo,los dos asintieron con la se había colocado delante de Rin poniendo su dedo índice en el pecho del otro.

-Es un secreto que tu eres el hijo de Satá tus orejas,los dientes y la cola no será no habrá explicación para tus llamas,así que contrólate.-Después de decirle eso a Rin se quedó mirando a Vero.-

-En cuanto a ti….tendrás que pasarte hoy por mi despacho.-Dijo mientras sonreía.-

Vero no sabía el motivo por el que tendría que ir así que le pareció extrañ se dirigieron a la puerta que había bajo la farola en la cual Mephisto se había sentado en un se encargó de poner la llave y abrir la puerta.

Al abrirla ambos se sorprendieron al ver un gran pasillo con colores llamativos.

-Las clases de primer año son el aula 1.106.-Anunció a la vez que caminaba en dirección a dicho aula.-

Antes de entrar al aula Mephisto se había vuelto a convertir en se quedaron mirando nuevamente al perro.

-Bien,entremos-Dijo en su forma de perro.-

_Pero como podía hablar aun siendo un perro._

En el aula podía verse que solo había 7 alumnos de los cuales solo 2 eran pocos que habían en la clase se quedaron mirando a Rin y a Vero,ambos se sentaron presentaron y luego se sentaron uno al lado del otro,mientras Mephisto se había sentado encima de Vero.

-¿Quiénes son esto?-Se preguntó Rin mientras miraba de reojo a Mephisto.-

-Ellos también pasarán el entrenamiento de exorcista al igual que vosotros de ellos ya han recibido una Heredia espiritual y otros no.

-¿Qué es una herida espiritual?-Dijo Vero mirando a Mephisto.-

-Buena pregunta,una herida espiritual es una herida o enfermedad causada por un demonio.-

La charla prosiguió hasta que entró el profesor que les daría la clase de Farmacología contra su sorpresa el profesor era Yukio,Rin se había levantado mientras señalaba con el dedo a este.

Yukio comenzó a presentarse,alguno de los alumnos respondieron al no debaja de señalar a presentación prosiguió hasta que Rin no aguantó más,fue hasta donde estaba Yukio,todos se quedaron mirá Yukio pidió que salieran un momento del aula y así lo hicieron,Vero salió dejando a Mephisto en el de los chicos se acercó a ella para presentarse.

-Hola,me llamo Shima encantado.-Sonrió después de presentarse.-

-Encantada de conocerte Shima,yo soy Vero-Esta correspondió la sonrisa.-

Shima le presentó a Vero al resto de chicos mientras Yukio seguía hablando con un buen rato hasta que Yukio salió del aula diciéndole al resto de alumnos que seguirían la clase en otro resto del día se paso algo rápido así que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era de noche,esta se adelantó con Yukio para dejar las cosas en su habitación la cual estaba al lado de la habitación de Rin y Yukio.

Recordó que Mephisto le había dicho que se pasara por su despacho así que le preguntó a Yukio donde se encontraba,una vez que Yukio le dijo donde se encontraba fue hacia la zona mas alta de la tardó mucho en encontrar la puerta del despacho,inspiró ondo y tocó en la puerta en la cual se oyó como alguien le decía que entrara.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota:**Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capítulo del vez ha sido algo más largo que el anterior,me sorprendí al ver que me ocupo 3 páginas enteras de Word parte de una cuarta página.

Gracias por los Reviews y follows a todos.


End file.
